


A Line Crossed

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Het, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wasn't sure when their relationship changed... but she decides to finally bite the bullet and make her true feelings for Lester known.  Mostly smutty porn, but somehow a plot did manage to creep in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby couldn't remember the exact moment that she'd realised their relationship was straying away from the usual "boss and employee" scenario because it had been a slow burning thing. It had been just an exchange of looks at first; she would catch him staring at her breasts and he'd blush or she'd find herself looking at his firm backside as he leaned over the console. Then the touches began; his hand would touch her hip as they spoke, she'd brush his arm or they would find an excuse to squeeze past each other. Abby couldn't deny it any longer; Lester was getting under her skin and she was getting under his.

She had decided that she would let him know that she was interested in crossing the line – it would be easier for both of them if she made the first move, after all; he was a married man, her boss and old enough to be her father.  If it bombed, then they could put it down to a silly crush, a moment of madness.

His office was not the most private of places; it had huge windows on one side that looked down into the main hub of the ARC. She'd spent several days studying just which parts of his office could be seen from the hub and which couldn't – if only Lester knew what she was planning when he caught her looking up at him!  Finally, it was time to put that plan into action.

She barged into his office, closing the door firmly behind her and stood with her hands on her hips. Lester looked up and waited for her to speak. When she didn't, he tapped his pen impatiently on the desk. "Miss Maitland, I don't have time for games. I have a meeting with the minister shortly that I need to prepare for, so unless this is important I'd appreciate it if..."

"You don't have to put on that act with me, James." Abby said softly. "I know that front you put on is all an act." She moved towards him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Abby was now in front of him. She stared at him through her long eyelashes, licked her lips and dropped to her knees. Her hands moved to his belt and began to unbuckle it, but he pushed her hands away.

"Abby, I don't think you..."

"Oh, I do, James! I do... and so do you." She moved her hands back to his belt and this time he allowed her to unfasten it, too shocked to protest. She then undid the button on his trousers and pulled down the zipper before sliding her hand inside to find his flaccid cock. As she curled her fingers around the shaft, she felt it swell and twitch; it would be hard very soon. "Told you!" she said triumphantly.

"OK, you win." he said, placing his hand over hers and showing her the pace he liked to be stroked. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes and savouring this moment. Any moment now he thought he would wake up and find this was just a dream – he'd fantasized about her for some time now but had never dared make a move on her. She was with Connor after all and why would a pretty young thing like her want an old man like him?

She leaned in closer and flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock and then she giggled. "Bet you didn't think this would be happening today eh?"

"Indeed. Beats lunch with the Minister I suppose." he breathed, his hips rolling as Abby's lips curled over the tip and took him into her warm, soft mouth. She was definitely skilled and it was taking everything he had to hold back. When she had about half his length in her mouth she shifted position slightly and circled her fingers around the base of his cock, stroking him in the same rhythm as her sucking. He groaned out; involuntarily jerking his hips as she brought him right to the edge. She felt so good around him; just as he'd imagined she would and he still couldn't quite believe she was doing this to him.

Her pace quickened and Lester knew he would not be able to hold off much longer. He reached for the back of her head; grasped a handful of her hair and held her so that he was fully inside her mouth. His groin tightened, and with a groan that came from his deepest core he released into her throat. Abby gave an appreciative groan and sucked harder, swallowing everything he was giving her. It had been some time since he'd felt so good; so free. Why hadn't he made a move on her before now?

Finally spent, he released Abby's head and she sat back; gasping and pink cheeked with just a feint trickle of his cum at the corner of her mouth. She looked beautiful. She stood up and glanced nervously at the window, just to be certain she'd worked out the correct position to not be seen, and then turned to face Lester. She unfastened the buttons on her blouse, one by one, slowly and deliberately. His pupils were opened completely wide with lust, drinking in this sight of the gorgeous, sexy, petite blonde he'd desired for so long.

Her blouse fell open and dropped to the floor and Lester gasped. Her perfect breasts heaved; cased inside the crisp white fabric of her bra. She was gazing at him through her long eyelashes; looking innocent but devilish at the same time. He felt his cock twitch into life again – he wanted her so much, so he beckoned for her to come closer. She smiled and edged closer... and then his phone rang.

"Damn!" He grabbed the receiver, annoyed at the interruption. "Yes?" He listened for a moment then slammed the receiver down and zipped up his trousers. "I am so sorry, Abby. The Minister is here, just coming through security now."

Abby sighed and picked up her blouse, cursing her bad timing. She dressed herself hurriedly and smoothed herself down before turning to leave.

"Abby," Lester said as she opened the door. She turned to face him. "We will continue this; that's a promise. Now that I know where we stand..."

Abby nodded and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be several days before any kind of opportunity arose again. The ARC had been incredibly busy; several anomaly calls, a new creature in the menagerie and reams and reams of paperwork. Lester had been stuck in his office virtually the whole time; increased anomalies meant more money was needed and these days that was like getting blood from a stone. Abby had either been out in the field or was ensuring the new resident was settling in well and didn't have any illnesses that could harm the other creatures.

Abby was beginning to think that Lester's words had not meant anything. She'd given him what she considered to be a pretty damned good blow-job, and had been prepared to go a whole lot further – just what might have happened if that phone hadn't rung she would never know. He'd simply been drunk on the moment, and now that he'd had time to think about what he was doing it was far too big a risk for him.

Things had quietened down over the last 24 hours somewhat, and there was a sense of relief amongst everyone. Abby had decided that she'd take the rest of afternoon off; go into town and treat herself to that new CD she'd seen advertised. She'd already cleared it with Matt, and he'd said to just make sure she could be contacted by phone in case there was an anomaly alert. Paperwork completed, Abby grabbed her jacket and was about to leave when she realised that Lester was at the doorway.

"Thought it was time I came to see how the new resident was settling in. I hear he created quite a stir before he was brought in?" Lester smiled. He'd read Matt and Connor's field report on how the young Smilodon cub had seemed to think they were wanting to play and had pounced on poor Connor. Matt had been wary of using the EMDs on a youngster; concerned that it wouldn't withstand the blast in the same way as an adult, so by the time they'd restrained it the anomaly had closed.

"I can take you to meet him if you like?"

Lester clicked the door firmly shut and took his jacket off. His eyes searched around the room for the CCTV camera and then he placed his jacket over the lens. "That won't be necessary, Miss Maitland. That wasn't the real reason for my visit."

Abby felt her heart skip a beat; she'd been wrong. He moved closer, backing her towards the desk and licking his lips. "I believe I owe you a favour," he rasped, tugging at the zip on her jeans and unfastening the button.

"Yes, you do!" Abby sighed.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long." His hands were under her backside and he lifted her to sit on the edge of the desk, pulling her jeans down to pool around her ankles.

"How sorry?"

"This much," he growled, pulling aside the fabric of her knickers and flicking his tongue over her already engorged clit. Abby let out a content sigh; she'd waited for this too long. He began to lap at her moisture, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub and pausing occasionally to suck and nibble at it. He made satisfied suckling sounds as his tongue probed into her and Abby felt her hips begin to roll with his movements.

"James!" Abby whimpered. The skill of his tongue was bringing her closer and closer to a peak of desire. Her groin felt like it was on fire and she could feel her muscles inside clenching in anticipation of what was to come.

Lester let out an involuntary grunt and increased the ferocity of his actions. He loved hearing Abby's soft cries of pleasure and it drove him to take things up a notch. He pushed his middle finger into her wet pussy as he continued licking, suckling and biting, and when she responded with a gasp he pushed a second finger in. Both were breathing hard now, and Abby was writhing against his hand and mouth, teetering on the edge.

Her orgasm rolled through her body like a tidal wave; thrashing about as Lester continued. Abby panted his name along with a string of expletives and he could feel the walls of her pussy pulsing around his fingers. He continued his on-slaught; thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting them and making a scissor movement inside. Abby's cries were like music to his ears, and the stirring in his own groin were driving him wild.

"Fuck me!" Abby sobbed, kicking away her jeans. Lester was shaking, fumbling at the fly on his trousers to release his aching, hard cock.

"Believe me, Abby, I've thought of nothing else for the last few days!" His cock was in his hand now and he edged closer to Abby's parted legs, the tip pressing against her clit. He needed to be inside her.

Abby moved closer, rubbing herself against the hard shaft and whimpering. His fingers pulled at her underwear and then he sank into her, sliding in easily; deeper and deeper, stretching her to her very limits with his long, thick cock. Lester grabbed her hips, pushing inside as far as he could and then stilled himself, panting hard.

They both prepared for the inevitable, their bodies adjusting to this new union and then a noise rang out that both knew all too well – the anomaly alarm.

"Ignore it," Abby hissed. "Matt thinks I'm out this afternoon." Lester nodded and withdrew almost completely, leaving just the tip inside and then thrusting back inside hard. Abby let out a loud moan and begged him not to stop. He didn't; he pounded into her again and again, hard and deep, but the anomaly alarm was too much of a distraction for both and the passion subsided.

"Abby, we can't … not whilst..."

"I know." They parted reluctantly and prepared to join the rest of the team in the hub. "Another time?"

"Of course. But we plan properly next time." He kissed her mouth hard and then pulled away. "If we're going to have an affair, then we deserve more than a quickie and the fear of interruptions all the time."

Abby followed him out, her head spinning and her heart pounding. He'd said 'affair' – he meant business, and this was becoming serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby couldn't remember the last time she'd made so much effort for a date – in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd even had a date. She and Connor had never done the dating thing; and that was ultimately why their relationship wasn't working back in the real world.

Since their unsatisfactory liaison in the menagerie, Lester and Abby had been communicating by emails and text messages; he'd been waiting for some kind of opportunity that would allow him to be away for long enough for what they both really wanted. It took just over a week; a cancelled meeting gave him a free evening and he invited Abby for dinner at the flat he used when he was staying late in the city.

Abby had opted for a skirt; she rarely wore one and it somehow felt more appropriate for what she was doing. She also wore a figure hugging top that clung to her soft curves, making her feel incredibly feminine. As she waited at the door to be let in, she felt giddy and nervous. Giving in to a moment of lust was one thing, but this was a whole new ball game and dangerous ground. The moment she stepped into his flat it would be the start of a full blown affair; an affair with her boss, a married, older man and she realised that he had so much to lose if they were found out.

He buzzed her in, and Abby took a deep breath... this was it. No more dancing around each other; no more 'almost but not quite'. He had gone to considerable effort himself, low lighting, candles, table set out properly, and whatever was cooking smelt heavenly. He was in a more casual shirt to what she was used to seeing him in, the top couple of buttons open. It suited him, made him look younger.

"This is very impressive," Abby said.

"I like to make an effort. Dinner should only be a few minutes, can I get you a drink? Is wine OK?"

"Wine's fine, thank you." It amused her to see him looking slightly nervous. He handed her a glass and guided her to the table.

Dinner relaxed him, as did a large glass of red wine. By the time the plates were cleared, they were chatting away animatedly. It had been easy to just think of this as dinner with a friend, but now it was time.

"Abby," Lester began. The candlelight danced in his lust-filled eyes. "I can't quite believe I'm doing this. A beautiful girl like you being interested in me is... well, I never thought it would happen."

"You're a very good looking man, James," Abby said softly. She took his wine glass from him and placed it on the table as she leaned towards him. "Let's not waste any more time, eh?" her voice was almost a whisper.

"No argument from me there," Lester said, leaning into her and pressing his lips against hers, tentatively at first but then deepening it and intensifying it. This kiss was saying everything; months of want, need, passion, desire and lust all rolled into one.

Lester grasped at her breast and Abby let out a squeak. Having him touch her sent sparks of electricity through her entire body. There was no question where this was heading, and whilst it would have been so much more comfortable in a bed, neither could wait. It was going to happen here and now.

He pulled her top over her head and stood behind her, kissing her neck and ears as his hands cupped her breasts. He slid them inside the cups of her bra, taking her nipples between his fingers and teasing them into a hard peak. Abby leaned back, and their mouths mashed together again; Abby's bra being peeled off her shoulders and down, exposing her pert breasts.

"Delicious!" Lester exclaimed, moving around and taking a nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it, then suckled and licked making satisfied groans.

"James!" Abby sighed. His confidence and experience were already showing through his actions and she knew this was going to be amazing. His hand stroked her flat stomach as his mouth shifted to her other breast and his free hand caressed the breast he'd already been suckling. She reached out, stroking his cock through his trousers and feeling it swell. It took her back to that morning in his office when she'd finally plucked up the courage to let him know what she wanted. It was probably the best decision she'd ever made.

As Abby began to unfasten his trousers, Lester took his shirt off and pulled her into another kiss. Her hardened nipples pressed against his bare chest and it took his breath. This was real; not some fantasy like the ones he'd had in his head for so long, and not a stolen moment that would make him feel like a dirty old man. He ghosted his hands across her smooth skin, and delighted in the sensation as he felt her react. Their tongues danced together, breath mingling and swallowing each other's gasps and moans.

Abby slid his trousers and underwear down over his hips and he broke the kiss to wriggle free from them. For a moment, he worried she wouldn't like what she saw. He'd seen Connor in those tight t-shirts he'd been wearing recently, showing off his flat stomach and muscles... how could Abby find an old, unfit man like him attractive after being with someone who had a body like Connor's? But his fears disappeared when he saw the way she looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

Her fingers were now curled around his hardening cock, slowly move up and down its length. She was certainly skilled, his body was growing increasingly aroused and he feared this would all be over too soon if he couldn't hold back.

He took her wrist and indicated for her to stand up. He swapped places with her, taking her seat and then turning her to face him. "I don't think I can wait," he whispered. "It's been too long already."

"I know," Abby replied. She straddled his lap, facing him and bending down to kiss him softly. His hands slid up her legs and under her skirt, lifting it up and gathering it around her waist. His fingers pulled the thin fabric of her knickers to one side and then she positioned herself so that the tip of his cock pressed against the entrance to her pussy.

"oh god!" Lester breathed. This wasn't the first time he'd had sex with her of course, but that had been pure mechanics with no satisfaction or pleasure because of the sound of the anomaly alarm echoing around them. This time would be so different; he was about to commit the ultimate betrayal by having sex with a woman who wasn't his wife; a woman several years his junior and an employee. She was also in a relationship that everyone else considered to be perfect. This was wrong on every level, and yet... it felt right. She sank down onto him and every nerve ending in his body fired.

Abby took a moment to find the right angle and then sank lower; her internal muscles stretching to accommodate him as his thick cock slid into her easily. Lower and lower, deeper and deeper, his cock filled her completely. She sighed and smiled down at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and adjusting herself into a comfortable position.

"No alarm," Lester said softly.

"No phone calls," Abby smiled. She tangled her arms around his neck and then began to grind herself against his groin. He let out a groan and then began to move inside her; slowly at first, enjoying the warmth of her around him. He could feel her clamping onto him; her body claiming his and he increased his pace.

He moved his hands to her hips, splaying his fingers out. She leaned back slightly, exposing her long slender neck and pushing out her pert breasts. It was perfect; she was perfect. A petite, young blonde riding him, gasping out her pleasure. It was almost surreal and any moment now he'd wake up and it would be just another dream. Then he felt her internal muscles rippling around his cock and he knew it was real.

"Abby!" he rasped out, thrusting up to meet her downward movement. She let out a sound that sounded something like a cat's mew; he liked it and pulled out to repeat the action. She mewed again; clearly he'd found the right spot so he repeated over and over.

"That's it, James! Oh yes!" Her breathing was hard now and her groin on fire. As he thrust up into her hard, waves of pleasure rippled through her entire body. They were moving as one and now her body was readying itself for his seed; she could feel that familiar fluttering deep in her womb as the tip of his cock stroked it when he reached the apex of his thrust. She felt his hips jerk and he gasped; he was close to his release and holding back as long as he could. She did not want to wait any longer. Pulling him into a kiss, she ground into him and that was all he needed.

Her body quivered as she felt the warmth of his release inside her. He let out a groan and he gripped her body with a bruising force, his semen hosing her womb and her channel milking him. He had needed this for so long; to be inside her, to be joined with her and filling her with everything he had. She continued to gyrate against him, her gasps of pleasure like music to his ears.

Finally, they collapsed against each other; exhausted and happy. Neither spoke for several minutes, lost in thoughts of what this all meant. It was a forbidden union; of that they were both well aware, but did they regret it? Not at all. Abby's thoughts were already turning to how this relationship could continue. She was not willing to let it end with just this once, not now that she finally knew what it was like to have sex with the man she'd desired from afar for so long.

Reluctantly they finally parted, Lester cradling Abby on his knee. "Do you have to leave yet?" he whispered. "Is Connor expecting you home?"

Abby sighed. "I doubt he's even noticed that I'm not there."

"The man's a fool."

"What about your wife? Will she be waiting for you?"

Lester shook his head. "These meetings go on for hours. She knows I stay overnight rather than drive home in the early hours. She won't miss me tonight."

They tangled into another kiss, hands exploring each other's sweat glistened body. Abby felt arousal tingling in her body again; she wanted more. As she pulled away from the kiss she stared into his eyes and sighed. He knew what she wanted.

"Let's take this into the bedroom," he said, standing up and taking her hand. She followed him, heart pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

Lester's head was spinning. He still couldn't quite believe he was doing this. Abby was laid on her back across his bed, now completely naked and waiting just for him. He took a moment to just drink in the sight; her perfect breasts with their erect nipples, her flat, smooth stomach, the slight curve of her hip and thighs and every inch of her milky white skin glowing with arousal.

"Don't just stand there!" she purred, inviting him closer with her eyes.

Lester slid himself next to her on the bed and cupped her breast, playing with the nipple between his fingers and teasing it into a hard peak. "What do you want?" he said softly, nibbling her ear lobe. "What do you like?"

"It's been wonderful so far, I just want to be with you."

"And me with you," Lester responded, moving to lie on top of her. His hands ran up her arms, down her back, across her bottom and her thighs, before he pulled back enough to bring his hands up her front and onto her breasts. She pressed against his fingers, her own stroking him where she could reach. Lester kissed down her neck, then lower, until his mouth was on one of her breasts, then the other, his lips clamping themselves to each nipple in turn, driving her crazy in the best possible way.

His fingers moved between her thighs and she parted them wider for him, trembling in anticipation. His thumb was working the nub of her clit now, while one of his fingers slipped inside her. One was joined by two, welcomed into the wetness. Very soon, she was no longer sure how many fingers were inside her, moving back and forth.

Abby wanted to tell him how good it felt but before she could get the words out another orgasm hit, and this one kept on hitting, as Lester's skillful fingers and thumb worked diligently, one wave of pleasure ending only to be replaced by another and another.

Lester let out a moan and shifted, his mouth trailing a line from her nipple down her stomach. His tongue circled her naval and then moved down, joining the fingers between her legs. His thighs straddled her shoulders and he felt her caress him, guiding his growing cock to her lips.

The air was filled with satisfied moans as they both lapped and sucked, tasting their combined juices on the other. Abby's body arched and writhed as Lester sucked her clit and increased the pace of his thrusting fingers, pushing his swelling cock deeper into her mouth. She did intend to make him come in her mouth and her sucking, licking and caressing was bringing him close to that edge. Her body jerked violently when he pushed his tongue into her dripping pussy and released his cock from her mouth. Lester moved so that he was now behind her and pressing his cock into the small of her back. It was almost a disappointment, but she knew he would more than make up for it.

He parted her legs, moving one to rest on his thigh and then he slid inside her again, sinking in easily. Already incredibly sensitive, Abby writhed and moved with him until he was completely buried deep inside her. His arm moved around her body, pulling her into him closer and she felt his warm breath on her neck. She clamped onto him again, her body now familiar with him and joining them as one.

Abby expected hard thrusts, but they didn't come. He was making her wait, his hands exploring every inch of her and making her tingle with pleasure. Lester was an amazing lover; he seemed to know exactly how to touch her as if they'd been making love for years. "Fuck me!" she gasped, desperate to feel him moving inside her again.

He licked her neck and she turned her head to face him, pulling him into an intense kiss as he began to finally give her what she wanted. His slow, steady strokes drew out gasps of pleasure from both them, their mouths mashed together hungrily and Lester grasped her breast hard.

"Is this OK?" Lester panted.

"More than OK," she responded. "Oh god!" Her body jerked as an orgasm swept through her, followed by another and another like waves crashing onto the beach. She could barely let out more than a whimper as Lester pounded into her deep and hard, skin slapping against skin. She slid her fingers to the point where they were joined, drawing out yet more pleasure by circling her engorged clit. Lester's fingers joined hers and she came completely undone, her body turning to jelly as she whimpered in Lester's arms.

Finally, Lester let out a cry and his cock exploded almost painfully. He pumped his semen into her, once, twice and then a final time. She was sobbing and he felt tears in his eyes too. This was intense, he couldn't remember ever feeling like this before and he was certain he'd never come more than once in the same night. He realised that for years he'd simply been going through the mechanics of sex with his wife – what he'd just experienced with Abby was special, unique. It was so much more than just sex.

After a few moments, he withdrew and they simply lay there holding each other. He pulled the duvet over them, allowing the warmth to envelope them. It was like there was no-one else in existence.

Abby too realised that what had just happened was beyond anything else she'd ever experienced. She'd never felt so satisfied, so completed. This had to continue; she was not going to give up feeling like this without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby awoke and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the dim light and straining to see the clock at the side of the bed. It was just after 4am. Connor had slid into bed beside her only a couple of hours ago and nuzzled at her neck. He whispered that he missed her slid his hand under the vest she slept in and ghosted his hand over her breast. Abby grunted and rolled over so that her back was to him. He took the hint and rolled over too.

Things were getting increasingly worse between them. In the last week, Connor had only actually been home three nights – and even then, like tonight, it was well after Abby had gone to bed. Part of her wondered if the reason he wasn't coming home was because he was sleeping with someone else – April perhaps? But when he got into bed next to her, he simply smelt of sweat and too much coffee, not the cheap perfume that scheming bitch wore. It was a ridiculous thought – it had taken Connor the best part of three years to finally pluck up the courage to cross over the line with her, there was no way he'd do it with someone he'd met barely five minutes ago. Besides, Connor was loyal, faithful... unlike her.

She had felt some guilt initially; having sex with Lester had been one thing and she could have dismissed it as a one night stand, a moment of weakness or blamed it on simply getting back at Connor for his neglect since they'd returned from the Creataceous... but she hadn't realised just how amazing it would be and how much she would crave more. Lester had given her something that was missing from her relationship with Connor that she couldn't define. That was why the guilt had now subsided; if all was right between her and Connor, she wouldn't feel like that.

Slipping out of bed, she padded slowly across the bedroom and out into corridor towards the kitchen to get herself a drink. This time last week she was basking in the afterglow of amazing sex with Lester; her body tingling and her skin flushed as she snuggled into his embrace and fell into a content sleep. Even now, just the thought made her heart skip. She had to continue the affair, no matter how risky it was.

##

James Lester was having trouble sleeping too. His evening had been spent writing out cheques – tuition fees for the summer term at the school his children were boarding at; uniform, sports kit; music lessons, dance classes, judo... He sighed. He adored his children and wouldn't change anything there, he just wished that it wasn't so damned expensive. He'd had an argument with Carol, his wife, after dinner that became a 'not talking to each other' and they'd both slid into bed with their backs to each other like they did most nights.

He couldn't remember the last time they'd been intimate; at least not that he'd enjoyed. He did his duty occasionally but it simply felt like that – a chore, a duty he had to perform... unlike this time last week when he'd finally got Abby into his bed. He'd always believed she'd be good – hell, he'd fantasised about her for a long time – but the reality was so much better than anything he'd ever dreamt. He felt his cock twitch as he thought about her and he knew had to go and deal with it in the bathroom.

As he crept through the house towards the bathroom, he picked up his mobile phone. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, he just felt a need to message her. She'd be asleep anyway, and by the time she read it the moment would have passed. Still, he typed in "Wish it was this time last week." and sent it regardless.

To his surprise, only a minute or so later he received the reply, "Same here. Can't stop thinking about you." He stared at the screen and smiled. He'd never been one for using text messages; it took him far too long to do a simple message.

"Can you talk? It would be nice to hear your voice." he sent. Moments later, his phone was ringing. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"Told you, can't stop thinking about you."

Just the sound of her voice sent a tingle down his spine and straight to his already aroused cock. He slid his hand down its length. "I'm thinking about you too, Abby." he said in a hushed tone. "I'm hard, stroking myself."

"I wish I could do something about that," Abby whispered. She closed her eyes and pictured him in her mind. Leaning against the kitchen worktop, she slid her free hand under the waistband of the shorts she was wearing.

"Maybe you can. Is Connor asleep?"

"Yes... your wife.. is she..."

"Yes. We're perfectly safe." Lester sighed. This was something new for him. "What are you doing?"

"My fingers are circling my clit," Abby whispered. Lester let out a moan and he was certain he heard her hitch her breath. "And now my finger is moving towards my pussy."

"Are you wet?"

"Mmm."

There was a silence for a moment and then heavy breathing. He wasn't entirely sure if it was his own or Abby's. The thought of her rubbing herself was driving him wild; if only he could see her. "Does that feel good?" he finally whispered.

"Not as good as when you did it, but yeah..." She let out a soft moan; her fingers sliding skilfully into her wet core. "Just how hard are you?"

"Achingly hard." Lester increased his pace, pumping his full length and trying to picture Abby. They listened to each other's hard breathing and soft sighs, eyes closed and wishing they were together like last week. "Do you have a vibrator or something? I need to hear you come for me."

"Yes, it's in the bedroom. Give me a moment." Abby placed the phone down on the kitchen counter and crept back into the bedroom. Connor's chest was rising and falling steadily, and Abby smiled. He was sound asleep, and she knew it would take an earthquake to rouse him. She found her vibrator in her bedside drawer and crept out again. Her head was spinning; she'd masturbated for Connor but she'd never done it for another man before. To her, it was an intimate act and one only to be shared with someone you completely trusted. Lester had that trust.

"OK, I'm back," she whispered. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" Lester chuckled. "I'm on the verge here, I was scared you wouldn't come back."

"I'm on the edge too, James. Why wouldn't I finish this?" She switched on the vibrator and held it to the earpiece so that Lester could hear that she actually did have it. "Now, what do I do with this?"

"Rub it against your clit to begin with," he growled. He listened as Abby's moans grew louder and he pumped his cock harder. "Now put it inside your pussy!" he commanded.

"James!" Abby gasped. She'd done this so many times before and knew exactly how to bring herself to the point of no return easily. "So close now!"

"Imagine that's my cock, pushing into you deep," Lester breathed. His groin was on fire, it wouldn't be long.

"You're fucking me so deep!" Abby moaned. Her legs were beginning to tremble and she had to hold onto the counter for support. "Oh god! Oh yes!" She threw back her head and abandoned herself to the wave of pleasure flooding through her body. "James!"

"Abby!" Lester gasped. Her moans were too much and he felt his hips jerk. "Fuck!" His cock exploded and his cum spilt over his hand. Almost sobbing, he pumped himself until he was spent and his shaft was softening in his hand. He listened to Abby's hard breathing and pictured her; pink cheeked and gazing up at him with those soft blue eyes that he adored so much. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, caress her... That would have to wait though.

After some minutes, both were composed enough to resume their conversation. "I should be getting back to bed I suppose. Long day tomorrow," Lester said. "I expect I'll sleep much better now."

"Me too," Abby whispered. "I needed that."

"I need you."

Abby swallowed, her heart racing. "When can we..." She paused, almost not daring to ask. "I need you too. I want to be with you again properly, like last week."

"I'll work something out, Abby. I promise."

They both ended the call and made their way back to their beds and their sleeping partners who were both blissfully unaware of what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby was the talk of the ARC. A large bouquet of flowers was on her desk when she arrived for work and all the women were smiling enviously at her.

"You're so lucky!" Jess gushed. "I wish I had a man that loved me enough to send me flowers!"

Abby felt herself blush. Had Connor finally realised he was spending too much time away and this was his way of apologising? She had her doubts; this was not Connor's style. There was a small envelope which she assumed would contain the answer as to who had sent them to her and why, but just as she was about to open it, Connor was at her side.

"Did I forget an anniversary or your birthday or something?" he said, kissing her cheek.

"No, it's OK. I did a favour for an old friend last week – she's just sent me these as a thank you." Abby had to think on her feet; clearly these weren't from Connor then.

"Oh right. I thought I had competition!" he laughed. "I'll come find you later, I'm so close to completing this project for Philip now, it won't be long before I can finally tell you what I'm doing." Abby watched him walk away with a spring in his step and sighed. He used to get enthusiastic like that about her not so long ago.

When the group around her desk finally moved away, she was able to open the envelope. Her hands trembled but she didn't know why. Inside was a folded note and a silver key with a red ribbon looped through it. "Key to my flat; yours to use whenever." The note said. Abby's heart skipped a beat; was this from Lester? She glanced up to the window of his office and saw him stood there, watching her. He nodded and moved away. What did this mean? He was letting her use his flat if she wanted to – was he suggesting she left Connor? That was a huge development, and not one she'd been expecting at all. Could she do that?

"You need to get them in water," Jess said, interrupting Abby's thoughts. "We should put them in one of the sinks in the ladies' or something."

"Mm." Abby nodded, allowing Jess to take the bouquet and whisk it away. The key felt heavy in her hand; not because of its size but because of what it meant. She slid it into her pocket just as the anomaly alarm sounded and she had to push all other thoughts to the back of her head to focus.

##

Lester had waited anxiously for the team to return from the anomaly. He could never relax whilst they were out, fearing that one of them would not return. He'd always had that fear but never let on to any of them how concerned he was. It was their job after all and they wouldn't have it any other way. But now he had even more reason to be concerned. If he lost Abby now, he didn't know how he'd cope.

The sound of Becker's voice made him let out a sigh of relief. There was laughter too; it had been OK. He poked his head around the door of his office and saw Becker with Matt, chatting in the corridor. "Everything OK?" he said.

"Almost routine," Matt said.

"Nothing is routine about what we do!" Lester scowled, then softened. "Have your report filed by the time I go home." Matt nodded and Lester disappeared back into his office. She was safe for another day at least. He picked up his mobile and sent her a text message, "Need to see you, my office asap."

Abby was there within two minutes, smiling. She looked liked she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards but somehow she still looked amazingly beautiful. "I'm here," she purred.

"So I see." Lester looked her up and down, mentally undressing her.

"Thank you for the flowers earlier. I don't think anyone's ever bought me flowers before."

"You're welcome, pretty girls should have beautiful things." He blushed then cleared his throat. "And the other thing? Was that OK?"

"The key? I don't know what to say."

"If you just want to use it as a meeting place where we can have sex a couple of times a week, that's fine. We can take it from there."

They both gazed longingly at each other; the same thing on their minds. It was just too risky here though. "I need to shower and change," Abby said. "I have a change of clothes in my locker, and I usually just use the showers here..."

"The flat is only a few minutes away."

Abby knew exactly what Lester was suggesting. He said he'd follow behind her after a few minutes, so Abby got her bag from her locker and told Matt she was slipping home for a little while to get properly cleaned up. He had simply nodded and said he'd call her if she was needed.

##

The steam rising from the shower cubicle began to fill the room, misting up the mirror. Abby had tossed her dirty, torn clothing to the floor and was searching through the cupboards for some shower gel that didn't smell too manly. She made a mental note to stock up the cupboard with some of her own toiletries if she was going to use this place on a regular basis; people really would suspect something if she started to smell of the same deodorant as Lester.

She eventually found something that was OK and pulled the screen across, stepping into the cubicle. The water was nice and hot, the force of the jet made her skin tingle. This was much better than the shower at the ARC, which was often no more than a trickle if the showers in the men's locker rooms were being used at the same time, which they often were after an anomaly call.

For a moment, she shut off everything and just relaxed, allowing the water to cleanse her body as she slowly smothered it with the shower gel and worked it into a lather. Soon her skin was soapy and slippery and her hands slid over her body easily. She hadn't heard the door of the flat opening, and she certainly hadn't realised that the bathroom door had opened and closed.

He pulled back the screen and Abby practically leapt out of her skin before smiling. "Glad you could join me, James," she purred, admiring his naked body as he stood in the opening of the cubicle.

Without a word, Lester stepped inside and closed the screen. His mouth crushed against Abby's lips in a hungry kiss, pressing her body against the tiled wall and sliding his hands on her soapy body. His caresses were firm and determined, and drove Abby wild. She pulled on his tongue, breathing hard and tangling her arms around his body. His heavy, erect cock was between them, pressing against Abby's stomach and making its presence known – as if Abby needed a reminder!

"I've never done this before," Lester panted, nibbling on Abby's ear as her hand reached down between them to stroke his cock. "Bunking off work in the middle of the afternoon, I mean. I never even did it when I was at school."

"I'm such a bad influence on you, aren't I?" Abby said playfully.

"Yes, you have completely corrupted me!" He whimpered; Abby's fingers were curled around his shaft and moving up and down the length at a steady rhythmic pace. He pushed her against the wall harder and moved his hand between her thighs, softly stroking the fine hair there. She parted her legs for him instinctively and he grunted his appreciation, sliding his finger over her swollen clit and making her breath hitch.

"You love it!" Abby laughed, rolling her hips into his touch, encouraging him to push his finger into her slick pussy.

"I have to admit that I do," he growled back. He clamped his mouth over her nipple, and suckled for a few minutes, then began to kiss a trail down her stomach as he lowered himself to a kneeling position. He forced her thighs wider apart and plunged his tongue into her pussy, making Abby gasp out loud and wriggle in pleasure.

"That's so good!" she panted, grasping a handful of his hair as his tongue lapped her folds. He was skilled with his tongue, and the orgasm he drew out from her was intense. She whimpered and moaned, barely able to stand as he licked and sucked whilst caressing the soft flesh of her hips and arse.

As Abby began to recover, Lester stood up and kissed her, tangling his tongue against hers so that she could taste herself on him. "I want you!" he growled, grabbing her leg forcefully and pulling it up to his hip. His cock pressed against Abby's entrance, teasing her as she rubbed herself against it.

"Fuck me!" she begged.

"You're such a naughty girl, aren't you?" he laughed. "I should make you wait for using language like that!"

"But you won't." Abby gazed up at him through half closed eyes. She adjusted herself so that the tip of his cock was almost inside her.

"You're right." He sighed, sinking himself into her easily. They connected, limbs entwined. Abby felt her body clench around him, readying itself to accept his seed. He stretched her, pushing into her deep and then taking a moment to find the right angle before they began to move together. It was perfect, a union that felt right. They moved in perfect sync; her clit grinding against the base of his cock, and the sound of skin against skin merged with their soft moans and heavy breathing.

"Harder!" Abby demanded, and Lester obliged. He pinned her to the wall as he pounded into her with steady, determined strokes. She gripped onto him tightly, gasping for air as she felt another orgasm building. It took hold, engulfing her entire body and making her whimper. As that subsided, another rolled in. "James, please!" Her body was on fire, quivering and clamping around him.

With a hard thrust, Lester stilled himself inside her and exploded, his semen flooding her womb. Both let out loud moans, and then Lester thrust in again as another jet of cum released. Abby was getting her fill and her body loved it. She could feel her womb accepting it, almost drinking that beautiful sperm. He gave a third and final thrust, releasing yet more into her quivering body and then holding her tightly as he sobbed and shook.

Abby gripped onto him tightly, kissing him tenderly and whispering his name. Both of their heads were spinning, the air filled with the heavy scent of their union.

Finally, Lester withdrew his limp cock. Abby whimpered at the loss, and he kissed her softly. "Why couldn't I have met you 15 years ago?" he said wistfully.

"Because I was only 10, and this would have been illegal." Abby laughed, stroking his hair.

"We're not exactly playing by the rules anyway. I wish it could be different."

Abby felt her heart sink. "Different? We play by the rules? You don't want to continue this?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Abby!" He held her hand tightly. "It's complicated, I'm married, I have children, I'm your boss... I want to be with you all the time, but..."

Abby put her finger on his lips. "Shh. It doesn't matter. We'll be together as much as we can and we'll make the most the time we have. It's not the perfect relationship I want to be having, but these are the cards we've been dealt with and we either accept them and carry on, or end it."

Lester bit down on his bottom lip. He was torn between his commitments and responsibilities, and the young woman he was slowly falling in love with. He watched her slip out of the shower and wrap a towel around herself to get dry. She was amazing and there was a part of him that still couldn't quite believe this was happening. It was getting harder and harder to return to his loveless marriage, and sooner or later he was going to have to make some tough decisions. Abby was being so understanding about the situation for the moment, but for how much longer?


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving Connor had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but it was also the right thing. He'd sobbed, begged her stay, and wanted to know if there was anything he could do to stop this. She shook her head. It was all too late. They hadn't connected for months, they barely saw each other these days and Abby knew her heart was elsewhere. She couldn't carry on the pretence any longer.

Things were definitely changing. She'd moved herself into Lester's flat permanently, and he was spending more and more time there as well. Right now, she was curled in his arms wrapped in the duvet. Both their bodies were slick with sweat; they'd made passionate love just as they had been doing since the start and it still felt every bit as good.

She pressed herself into his body, feeling his semi erect cock press into her back. He curled his arm around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck. "You ready for more?" he whispered.

"Mm!" She turned her head to face him and they kissed, tongues tangling together as his hand drifted slowly down her stomach towards the soft hair between her legs. This was an unexpected bonus; Thursday was usually one of the nights in the week he had to go home, not that she was going to complain.

His long fingers grazed over her already sensitive clit, circling it and rubbing it and making it swell. In response, she moved her hand behind her and found his cock. She slid her fingers around its girth and slowly stroked it, sighing into his mouth and rocking gently against his hand that was cupping her pussy and teasing her clit.

After a few minutes, they shifted instinctively and Lester slid into her with confidence and ease. Abby whimpered, feeling her body clench around his shaft as it buried itself deep into her. Once he was completed sheathed inside, he remained still. He liked to feel her muscles clamping around him and joining them as one. He tangled his fingers into her hair as he deepened their kiss and increased the pressure on her clit with his other hand. She gasped, and he saw her grasp the sheet hard with her fingers.

Then he began to move inside her, slowly at first and drawing out a long sigh from her. He knew he would not be able to hold back for long but it didn't matter. He felt a fire in his groin building and increased his pace. She sensed he was close and she moved with him, encouraging him with her soft moans.

"Abby!" he gasped, releasing into her for the second time that evening. She kissed him, breathing his name and letting her body abandon itself to the pleasure he was giving her whilst he filled her. They lay together, breathing hard for a few minutes until Lester finally withdrew and collapsed onto his back. Abby rolled over and rested her head on his chest, exhausted and satisfied.

She stroked his chest lazily, sensing something wasn't quite right. "You OK?" she whispered.

"Yes. I should be going." He sighed and kissed the top of her head, but didn't move. Leaving was getting harder and harder, especially today. His kids were coming home for the weekend and Abby had insisted he spent time with them. She'd said her own childhood had been marred by the lack of her father – he'd left them when she was 9 years old because he'd been having an affair with a friend of the family, and even before that he'd rarely been at home. Lester understood what she meant. His kids were innocent victims in this, and whilst he was feeling less and less inclined to be with his wife, they still needed him and he loved them.

"We'll make up for it next week," Abby said softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You deserve better than this." He slid himself out of the bed and reached for his clothes.

"I knew exactly what I was getting into when we started this, James." She watched him dress and followed him with her eyes as he moved towards the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'm stuck in a meeting all day with the Minister." He rolled his eyes. "Monday... I'll see you on Monday."

Abby nodded and listened for the sound of the front door closing before settling herself back under the duvet. She stroked the empty space in the bed; it was still warm and she could smell him. What the hell was she doing? She'd become the kind of woman she hated; the kind of woman that had destroyed her family. She'd never understood how a woman could sleep with a married man; especially one with children – and yet here she was doing exactly that.

She had a better understanding now though. It wasn't as black and white as she'd believed when she was growing up. Lester remained in his loveless marriage out of duty and probably would have remained perfectly content if it wasn't for her. She had fallen for him and he had fallen for her – neither could help it; and they'd both found something that was missing from their respective relationships in each other – not just the great sex, but something deeper that couldn't be defined. She couldn't let him hurt his kids though, not like she and Jack had been hurt. That was why she could never ask him to leave his wife for her, no matter how much she wanted it.

It was working OK so far, but there was something in the back of Abby's mind that could complicate everything. She had to be certain her gut instinct was right though before she upset the balance. The weekend would be the perfect opportunity to find out and get her head around it before Monday.

##

She watched them from across the other side of the rink. He looked just like every other father there, proudly watching his two children skate around the ice as he wrapped his jacket further around him and blew into the palms of his hands to try and warm them up. She knew she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help it. Now that her suspicions had been confirmed, she had to decide what to do about it.

She needed to be near him, even if she couldn't touch him in the way she wanted. The hot chocolate in the nearby cafe area smelt lovely, so she bought 2 and slowly wove her way to where he was stood.

"You look cold, thought you could do with one of these," she smiled, holding out one of the plastic cups.

His eyes lit up, then he glanced around him before responding. "What are you doing here?"

"Was at a bit of a loose end, so I thought I'd..." She stopped; actually she wasn't entirely sure why she was here. "Are you having a good weekend?"

His face became serious. "Carol suspects something. She's waiting until the kids have gone back to school before we discuss it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm tired of secrets, Abby. I'm not going to deny it."

Abby leaned against the barrier, her head spinning. Part of her had thought about telling him her news now, but she would have to put that off. Any decision he made had to be based purely on how he felt, and not because of another complication caused by her stupidity.

"You don't have to worry," he said. "I'll keep your name out of it."

One of his children was skating over towards them. "I'd better go," Abby said. "We can talk tomorrow." As she walked away, she glanced back. There was no doubt he loved his kids; this was going to get very difficult.

##

Something had woken her. It was just after 2am and for a moment, Abby just listened for sounds. Someone was in the flat. Did she find something to protect herself with and go and look or did she remain silent and let the intruder think she was asleep? She held her breath, listening to the footsteps grow closer and then the door opened.

"Are you awake?"

"James! God you scared the life out of me!" Her heart was pounding. She switched the bedside lamp on and Lester sat on the edge of the bed. "What the hell are you doing? Creeping around in the early hours of the morning..."

"I'm sorry. I should have called or something." He kicked his shoes off and unfastened his tie. "She asked me to leave. She wants a divorce."

Abby blinked. She shouldn't have been surprised; there really was no other response to finding out your husband was an affair, except to perhaps try to hold onto the marriage and repair what had gone wrong. Perhaps Carol had also realised that the love had gone from their relationship some time ago, and like James she'd stayed out of responsibility to her children.

"Was it bad?" Abby pulled back the duvet, urging him to get into bed beside her. He slid off his shirt and trousers and settled beside her. She rested her head on his chest and then pulled the duvet over them.

"I suppose it could have been worse. She's seeing a lawyer tomorrow and beginning the proceedings. I guess I should do the same."

"Do you think it'll get messy?"

"I won't let it. She can have the house and everything in it as long as I keep this place. My concern is the kids. I won't be just a bank account to them – I promise you that, Abby; I know how you feel on that score."

Abby slid her hand inside his underwear to stroke his cock. It began to harden at her first touch and he sighed. This was exactly what he needed. He responded by sliding his hand inside the shorts Abby was wearing, seeking out the familiarity of her warm pussy.

"We'll get through this," Abby whispered, parting her legs a little to allow his fingers to slide into her and sending shivers of delight through her body. She wriggled herself out of her shorts and circled her hips with his movements inside her.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

Abby nodded and straddled him, sinking down onto his erect cock. She'd show him he was doing the right thing. She ground down, meeting his upward thrust and then leaning back slightly as his hands supported her hips. Controlling the pace, Abby moved up and down, feeling every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. She pulled off her vest to expose her breasts, knowing how much he liked them and then ground down harder.

"You're so beautiful!" Lester gasped. It had been a long, difficult weekend for him but it was now almost a relief that things were out in the open. No more creeping around at home at least. Work would be another issue that he'd have to think about later, but for now all he wanted was to be with Abby. He sat up, moving his hands to the point where they joined and pressed his thumbs on her clit as she pulled him into a kiss and tangled her arms around his neck.

His body shuddered and his hips jerked, then he released into her with a loud sob. He was releasing more than just his precious cum, it was a build upof tension and anxiety that he was finally letting go. He felt her clench around him, milking him for more which he willing gave.

They collapsed in a tangled heap, Abby beneath Lester. He continued to move inside her, drawing out cries from her as she rode out wave after wave of orgasms, his semen hosing her womb until he was spent and then finally settling into a contented sleep with Abby in his arms.

##

Abby awoke to find Lester sitting on the edge of the bed getting dressed. She sat up and kissed his shoulder. "You're leaving so early?"

"Phonecalls to make. The sooner I get a decent lawyer, the sooner all of this can be sorted amicably. You don't have to worry, I meant what I said about keeping your name out of this. No-one will ever know that the woman I'm leaving my wife for is you."

Abby felt nausea sweep over her and she made a dash for the bathroom. A few minutes, a concerned Lester was at her side as she knelt over the toilet. "I know this divorce business is scary, and I know how you feel about children being involved...but if its making you ill..."

"Its not that, James," Abby said quietly. "People are going to work things out pretty quickly, we can't keep it a secret for much longer."

"We can be discrete."

"No, we can't keep it secret because … I'm pregnant." The words almost stuck in her throat. This was a game changer, and he had enough on his plate without this too.

He sat back, mouth open and silent for a few long moments. "You're sure?" he finally said.

Abby nodded. "Did the test three times yesterday. Three little plus signs."

"But you said you're on the pill?"

"I know! I didn't plan this... that stomach bug I had... I'm so stupid, I should have realised." She stroked her stomach then looked at Lester. For a moment, she feared he'd be angry. He already had children that he adored. Then he threw his arms around her and held her tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"After I've made my appointment with the lawyer, we go to the doctor and get you properly checked. There's all sorts you have to consider now and we need to be properly informed so that you're as healthy as possible."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind? Abby... I love you, and I'll love this baby too. It does make things a little more complicated with work but we'll sort it. It's no-one else's business anyway, and the Minister would be crazy to dismiss either of us right? We're a pretty unique little department and he'd have a hard time finding someone to replace either of us." He smiled then stood up.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" he laughed. "Now, I really do have to go. Toast. That'll cure the sickness. I'll see you at the ARC later."

Abby shook her head and watched him leave. It felt strange, but in a good way. She was having James Lester's baby, he was divorcing his wife and that meant they could be together properly at last. Maybe happy endings happened after all.


End file.
